Fulfilling Your Greatest Wish
by rainieForest
Summary: gonna rewrite...know gonna be called The Prophecy.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The Prophecy

Once a world of peace and harmony Windia, where human happiness is shared among each and everyone of its people, was one of the most prosperous worlds in the universe. For hundreds of years, Windia schooled the finest soldiers the universe has ever seen. Suddenly, the world changed, light turned to dark and the soldiers of Windia were forced to fight to protect their people from the grasp of evil. In the midst of the chaos, a wise oracle prophesized the future:

When the enchanted knight spreads throughout the world, the Stars and Lightening will strike together with a straight Shot to the heart of darkness and diminish the evil turning darkness into light once again.


	2. Beginning of their Journey

Chapter 1

"Daisy! Teena! Hurry ur asses up!" a girl of the age of 15 with long braided black hair cried out as she waited for her two, still packing, friends.

"Have patience u weirdo," Teena replied rolling her gray colored eyes, "Cindie, Daisy isn't even done crying with her parents yet."

"Whatever" Cindie, the braided hair girl said, "If u two don't hurry up, we'll be late for the lecture!"

"If u keep talking we'll never finish!" Daisy, the 14 year old, said coming out of her house.

"kk whatever. Lets just go!"

The three girls then ran down the path that lead to the main squire in town where the ceremony was being held. Once they got there, the lecture had already started and was full of people.

"Damn we came too late," Teena cursed, "Come on lets see if we can get closer so we can hear what Father James is talking about." Cindie and Daisy just nodded and started to push in between people who were in their way til they got to the front.

"…and hope that our children who are gonna be leaving us today have a safe and memorable adventure," Father James finished and received many clapping from the townspeople.

"Aw we missed the speech," Daisy whined, "and he only gives a speech once every 3 years."

"Yea because only kids can leave every 3 years," Cindie said crossing her arms in front of her cheat, "ur lucky u turned 14 this year or u'll have to wait 2 more years til u could leave. Teena and I were lucky we only waited 1 year."

"Well we would've had to wait anyways cause ur mom would've killed us if we left on our journey without her," Teena said to Cindie.

"True which really sucks."

"Yup."

"Hey! Im right here u know!" Daisy cried out.

"Yea we know," Cindie agreed.

"That's why we said it," Teena added and they both laughed at Daisy's pouting face.

"Come on we have to check to see if we qualify to fit the jobs," Cindie said pointing her index finger in the direction of where a long line of teenagers was standing at. The three bffs nodded and ran to the line, wanting to see if they can leave their town, Scania, to become a soldier and fight the evil.

When it was their turn, since Cindie was older, she was tested first. Placing her right palm on the large Diamond ore, the inside of the ore glowed and a lightening boit was shown. Having likes fairytales and magic since she was little, Cindie was happy for her destiny of becoming a Magician. Teena was next since she was the 2nd oldest. When she placed her right palm on the Diamond ore, and arrow was shown. Knowing her job was to become an Archer, Teena was happy since she had always liked hunting and scouting in the forests. Daisy was next. Placing her right palm onto the ore, a star was shown a second later, showing Daisy that her destiny job was to become a Thief. She, of course, was happy since Daisy was the cunning and sneaky one in the three girls' lil group, always getting them in trouble so she could have some amusement.

When the ceremony was over, only about 15 out 30 of teenagers were destined to become soldiers. Cindie, Teena, and Daisy were saying their goodbyes to their parents for the last time and started on their journey, not knowing what may lay ahead, only knowing they may one day be apart of the heroes they had heard of in the stories that were told in town.

to be continued….


	3. Parting with Friends

Chapter 2

The girls were finally on the ship to Victoria Island. Ater a month of hard training in Amherst, another town on Maple Island, the girls got to rest. Though before they left, the three had to check a Garnet ore to see if they had progressed enough to leave and if they hadn't, they have to train some more. Helping each other to get stronger was Cindie's idea because she didn't want to leave without her friends. Though when it was time to leave, Daisy and Teena was a bit stronger than Cindie because she helped them more than she helped herself.

"Im soooooo bored," Teena groaned out of the blue, distracting Cindie from her book.

"Thinking about it will only worsen the situation," Cindie said and continue reading.

"Hey Cindie, lets play a game."

"I'm reading. Go play with Daisy."

"She's sleepying."

"Figures."

"Imma go play omok with the other people then. Cya"

"Bye."

After an hour on the ship, it landed in Lith Harbor, Victoria Island.

"WOOT!" Daisy cheered.

"Finally." Teena said, "I thought I was gonna die playing omok."

"Come one, lets go ask for directions," Cindie suggested when they got off the ship.

"k" was their only reply.

Walking around Lith Harbor was a little hard because of all the live fishes hanging around. Cindie thought she was gonna puke any minute. The eyes were still moving!!

They finally saw a big guy name Olaf, who looked like he was a Viking, giving out directions. Fighting over who should go talk to the scary looking guy, Cindie ended up having to go. Though before she could get directions, Cindie had to answer his questions, which she sees no point into but answered them anyways. He then started to tell her about Victoria Island and the 4 main towns and cities here. He then asked her what she was gonna be.

"Magician," Cindie replied.

Hearing about the town call Ellina, where magicians were in, fasinated Cindie to no end. Olaf even told her who the leader of Ellinia was and that they were friends. And if she wanted to become a magician, she had to go talk to the wizard Grendal. Getting the information about a city call Kerning and a town call Henesys as well, Cindie thanked Olaf and ran back to here two waiting friends.

"So, we'll be seprated??" Daisy asked sadly after Cindie explained everything to them.

"Yes but only for a while," Cindie replied, "come on, lets go now."

They got the 3-Way Split and promised to meet each other in Henesys when they got their jobs. Then, waving goodbyes, Cindie and Teena split up with Daisy, since she was going north and they were going south.

"Remember to find the Dark Lord in Kerning City!" Cindie cried to Daisy's disappearing figure, "And remember to come to Henesys when u get ur job!"

"k I will!" Daisy called out, "Bye!"

"Bye!" Cindie and Teena replied.

Heading south, the two girl got to henesys 2 days later and decided to split up there too since Ellinia was still far away.

"Imma have to leave now if I don't want to travel in the dark," Cindie said.

"k but u better not die or anything," Teena said jokingly, "We're gonna be training together later."

"Heh, yea I know. Bye!"

Waving and hugging for the last time for who knows how long, they parted.

to be continue…..


	4. Cindie's first Friend

Chapter 3

---Cindie's P.O.V---

It took me 4 days to reach Ellinia, a town deep within the forest. By then, my food supply was almost out. I was so amazed at how the whole city was high up in the tress. I guess this was to protect them from monsters. But enough of my wondering thoughts, I have to find the potion shop so I can buy more food. The people were very nice but the fairies aren't as nice. They don't like humans very much. I try to stay away from them as possible.

After I bought food and water, I asked some people where the Magic Library and Grendal was at. Someone was nice enough to show me where he was. Though the trip to Grendal wasn't very nice. Grendal is at the very top of the highest tree and guess what, we have to climb to there with ropes and latters. Though sometimes we'll have to jump onto branches. I was in pain. But the guy with me is climbing like it was nothing. I bet he's been here for a while. He looks pretty cool too. He's dressed in a brown top and pants with a brown pointy hat. He also has a staff. I knew right away he was stronger than me. Not as strong as some of the other people around here, I can tell by looking at their weapons and clothes that they were hecka stronger, but still strong.

"We're almost there," he said after a few minutes, "I can see ur tired so we'll rest for a bit."

Gratefully, I sat lay down and tried to catch my breath.

"You must do this often," I said between each breath, "you don't look tired at all."

"Yea I've been here for about a year so im pretty used to all the climbing and walking."

"Thx for helping me. I must be pain for being so weak."

"Its okay. Everyone was weak before too."

"Ha ok."

"Names Tristan by the way. What's urs??"

"Cindie. Nice to meet u Tristan."

"Nice to meet u too Cindie." we shook hand and grinned at one another. I could feel my heart beating and feel myself turning red. I hoped that Tristan couldn't see my red face. When I wasn't as tired anymore, we continued upward. Tristan had to help me a couple of times as I kept slipping but I don't think he was annoyed. I think.

We finally got to the top of the tree and I saw the house. I was glad and mad at the same time. Glad cause we finally reached the house and mad cause there was a very long rope in front of me.

"Aw man," I groaned and heard Tristan laugh a little. Mocking, I glared at him.

"k" I said finally after I breathed in a few deep breaths, "lets start."

Climbing the rope wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. I was glad that I went through with that training on Maple Island and all the climbing I did today. Though when I got to the top I slipped and almost fell but luckily Tristan grabbed onto my wrist before I let loose of the rope.

"Heh, I guess ur my hero now," I said and smiles gratefully, "thx for everything."

"No problem. I can't let u fall to ur death now can I?" He grinned at me and pulled me up. Did I forget to say that I was afraid of heights?? Well now I did. I was scared shitless when I look down, which I very much regret doing so.

"Hey don't look down k?" Tristan said gently, "the Magic Library is right here."

"k" I said, though I was getting dizzy.

Tristan helped me into the house and I lay down on the floor since I was too tried and dizzy to move any further. I guess I fell unconscious because when I finally came to, I was on a comfortable bed and Tristan was leaning over me.

"Hey," he said smiling, "ur ok."

"Argh, what happened??" I asked sitting up slowly.

"You fell unconscious," an old man's voice answered instead. I looked around and saw an old guy looking though a book.

"Cindie, that's Grendal," Tristan introduced

"o"

"Here young lady," Grendal handed me a cup of what looked like water, though there was a funny smell to it.

"Ummm"

"It's a potion to get rid of ur fear of heights and ur sensitive stomach," Grendal answered knowingly,

"How'd u…??"

"I can see it in ur eyes my dear. It's a skill of mines."

"o"

"Now drink this, u'll feel better."

"Ok. Thank u."

"Now, this young man tells me that u want to become a magician as well." Grendal went to sit behind his desk, which I just noticed was there.

"Yes I do," I replied, "the ore in my home town showed that I would become a Magician. That is why I came here."

"The ore was right then. I can see very powerful magic in u but right now u r too weak to even withstand the pressure if I was to push ur magic out. You'll have to train some more. Come back after a month of training and I will see if ur r ready to become a Magician but for now u must rest."

"No."

"No?" Grendal and Tristan repeated, dumbstruck.

"Yes no. If I only have a month to train, I must train right now." I began to stand up and Tristan held onto my shoulders so I couldn't move from my sitting position.

"You'll hurt urself if u start training right now," he answered to my confused expression, "I'll help u train but u must rest first."

"But Tristan…."

"The boy is right young lady," Grendal said, "you'll only hurt urself. Rest for toady. You can start training tomorrow."

Feeling defeated, I just nodded.

"Now that u aren't afraid of heights, lets go to my camp. You can rest there." Tristan said smiling.

"Ok" I blushed and we said goodbye to Grendal before leaving the house to go back down the huge tree. Unknown to the both of us, Grendal had a satisfied expression on his face.

---end of Cindie's P.O.V---

* * *

---Grendal's short P.O.V---

"Looks like one of the 3 are found. Her determination is admirable," I thought nodding after watching the 2 teenagers leave my house, "must contact the others and tell them to look for the other 2." Using my magic, I contacted the other 3 leaders and they understood and agree.

"Looks like we can finally put a stop to the destruction of Windia," I thought smiling, "though I wonder what would happen between those 2 kids." Chuckling, I went back to reading my books.

---end of Grendal's P.O.V---

to be continued….


	5. Teena's Boyfriend

Chapter 4

---Teena's P.O.V---

After saying goodbye to Cindie, I went to go look for the Bowman Instructional School and Helena. I think I got lost because I was in the middle of this big ass crowd and couldn't find any exits. After walking and bumping around I finally found a way out. Though I did bump into this guy who looked so very cool. I couldn't tell what his job was because his clothes were normal and not the clothes of a soldier. Apologizing, I turned around but he grabbed my arm.

"You lost??" he asked with a conceited smirk.

"Whats it to u??" I said hotly back and pulled my arm free. I don't like this guy's smirk. He might be stronger than me but I am not gonna let him treat me like dirt.

"Need help by any chance??"

"Not from u thank u." I began to walk away, not listening to him calling for me come back to him. I started to ask around for directions to Helena after that. Didn't want to bump into any more conceited people.

After getting the directions I started to look for a sign that says Mushroom Park. Once I found it, I went through the gates and continued to walk till I passed a lady in a dog costume?? Anyways, she told me where Helena was so I thanked her and walked off. I got to this big house and walked in and saw this pretty lady sitting behind her desk.

"Hello, I'm Helena. You came to become an Archer??" she asked.

"Yes," I replied nervously, "My town ore said that I was to become an Archer."

"Your ore was right for I can see a true archer in u. But ur aren't strong enough. Please go train for about a month and come back. I will then see if u are ready to become an Archer."

"ok thank u." I then left, not knowing that Helena had a thoughtful look upon her face.

---end of Teena's P.O.V---

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---Helena's P.O.V---

"Found the second one," I thought happily, "The other one is full of determination, this one must be special somehow. O well, she will come back and then I will find out. Must contact the others and tell them that the 2nd one is found."

---end of Helena's P.O.V---

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---Teena's P.O.V---

Walking out the door I saw the same guy as before leaning on the tree.

"Hi," he said grinning, "We meet again."

"Stalker," Teena said instead of a greeting.

"Ha, how'd u guess?" I knew he was joking.

"What do u want??"

"Want to be my girlfriend??"

"No."

"Wow that was fast."

"Wasn't it?? Now bye. I have to train." I started to walk away but he caught my arm again.

"Wait, let me help u."

"Why are u bugging me??"

"Because I like u."

"We just met. How would u know if u like me or not??"

"A gut's feeling." He grinned again at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"You're so annoying," I said and started to walk again.

"Is that a yes to both questions??" he asked while walking beside me.

"Whatever."

"I'll take that as a yes then." Teena looked at her stalker.

"I don't even know ur name," I said to him.

"Heh it's Chris. What's urs??"

"Teena, nice to meet u stalker."

"Its my pleasure Teena."

to be continue…..


	6. Daisy's Friend or Foe?

Chapter 5

---Daisy's P.O.V---

"OMFG I'M LOST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed out around a very confusing forest. It was like a maze!!! I was surprised I passed all the other mazes like forests!!! "ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Will u shut up!?!?!!?" a guy's voice cried out.

"NO! I'M LOST!!"

A guy dressed in a dark nightshift shirt and pants jumped down from the tree in front of me. To say I was scared is right. If a guy was to fall RIGHT in front of u, what would u do?? I tell u what I did. I screamed bloody murder. He had to cover my mouth for me to stop. When I did calm down, I slapped his hand away and backed up.

"What the hell is ur problem?!" I cried at him, "Trying to give me a heart attack?!"

"No!" he replied pissed, "I was trying to shut u up!"

"By scaring me to death?! Like that would work u retard!"

"I ain't no retard u brain damaged girl!"

"I ain't brain damaged!!! Argh! Get away from me!" I started to walk off pissed that a stranger could get on my nerves so fast.

"Where are going?? I thought u were lost."

"I ain't lost!"

"Whatever. I'll help u get out of here."

"I don't need ur help! I can get out myself!"

"Sure. Follow me."

"Maybe I will! Hmp!"

"DMG."

"What?!"  
"Nothing now come on or I'll leave u."

"Fine!"

2 hours later Daisy and the guy were in Kerning City.

"Finally. I thought it was gonna be longer til we get here."

"At least thank me for helping u," the guy said, "If it wasn't for me, u would've been dead."

"Whatever! I can help myself! Hmp!" I started to walk away and I could feel the guy was still staring at me. Regret started to feel my body for being so mean to him. So I turned and said, "Thx for helping me!" before running off.

Walking around a trashy place like Kerning City for 30 minutes was already getting more pissed. I didn't know where the Dark Lord was at! Damn! I saw a bar call Fusion Jazz Bar and decided to get a drink. I went in and ordered a drink.

After I drank my water, I needed to use the bathroom. Once in the bathroom, I saw a latter by the sink going down. My curiosity took the better of me and I climbed down. There I saw a guy dressed in a black ninja outfit hanging from the roof.

"Who is there?"

"OMFG! How r u doing that!??!?!?" I cried out and surprised the guy, who I thought was sleeping.

"You got some lungs there little girl," the guy said in a deep voice, "So, u want to become a thief? How can I see that u are even worth being one?"

"You're the Dark Lord?!?!"

"Yes. Now stop yelling!"

"Heh, sorry. I was just surprised."

"It is alright."  
"And yes I want to become a thief."

"Are u sure this is what u want to be?"

"Yes. The ore in my home town said that I would become a thief. Why else would u think I am here for?"

"You got the attitude, I like it. But u aren't strong enough. Go train ur ass for a month before coming back. Then I will decide if u are fit to become a thief."

"Fine, maybe I will." I said it with an attitude but inside I was happy. I might become a thief but a month of training! You got to be kidding me! Omg, I need help! Cindie, Teena, u dumb asses, where are u guys when I need u?!?!?

---End of Daisy's P.O.V---

* * *

---Dark Lord's P.O.V---

"Found the last one," I thought when the 14 year old left my bar, "A bit feisty but she'll do. She is part of the prophecy. Have to contact the others now."

---End of Dark Lord's P.O.V---

to be continued….


	7. Meeting again

Chapter 6

After a long month of hard training, Cindie, Teena, and Daisy finally got their jobs. With the help from her new friend, Tristan, Cindie's training went smoothly and her fighting increased 10 fold along with her magic. Though it wasn't very strong, every time she uses her Energy Ball, Cindie could feel that she and it are getting stronger. Her strongest attack right now at her level is her Tiger Claw but Cindie had decided to train with her Energy Ball til it was at it's full power on the Jellies, Stumps, and Green Mushrooms before she start training with her Tiger Claw.

For Teena, she also trained everyday with her boyfriend Chris. Though they were of different jobs, he still taught her how to fistfight just incase. She also was training with her attacks on weak monsters and as she grew stronger, she starts going after stronger monsters. So far, she is fighting the Pigs and Ribbons Pigs around Henesys.

As for Daisy, she met up with the guy again, who's name is Jay, and they became friends. Though she still brings up the first conversation they had when he called her brain damaged. Well, Jay had told Daisy that he liked her but since Daisy had never liked someone before, she was confused. They are still friends right now but Daisy knows that Jay likes her more. So she is right now trying to figure out her feelings for him. Anyways, Jay helps Daisy train and teaches how to be a good thief with throwing stars. He also gives her some of his old claws and his stars so she can defend herself against the Octopuses, Stumps, and Orange Mushrooms.

Right about now, the three are of almost the same levels and had decided to meet each other in Henesys. Keeping in contact with each other through their friendship crystals that got when they left, they knew where to meet on another. The crystals are like phones though they are smaller and can be created or mended into anything u want the first time u get them. Afterwards, they get solid and u can't change them anymore. Daisy's crystals are lower case Ds and have pandas on them. Teena's crystals are red Ts with diamonds decorated on them. As for Cindie's crystals, they are yellow crescent moon with stars at the ends. The crystals work when u put them in water and a picture of u shows in the water and u can communicate with the reflection.

* * *

"Tristan!" Cindie called while running up and down the trees of Ellinia, "Where are u???" People around Ellinia, who often see her with a boy, automatically know who she's talking about, said that he left Ellinia early that morning. Sad that her friend left the forest without telling her, Cindie went back to her campsite she shares with Tristan. She poured water into a bowl and set Tristan's lightening boit shaped crystal into the bowl. Nothing happened which means that Tristan wasn't answering. Usually u'll know someone is trying to contact you is when their crystal is glowing but Tristan never tried to contact her back.

"Aw man," she thought sitting on the grass, "I was gonna ask if he wanted to go with me to meet Teena and Daisy. I wonder where he went. He always disappears on me for a couple of days then come back later and act like nothing happens. I hope he's okay."

Deciding not to worry too much about her friend, Cindie started to pack for her trip to Henesys.

* * *

Daisy and Jay were getting ready to head towards Henesys. The other day, Daisy had told Jay that she was gonna go meet her friends in Henesys and he had decided to go with her to meet them. Glad that her trip to Henesys wasn't just gonna be with herself, Daisy talked animatedly about Cindie and Teena. Having talked to Teena before they left Kerning City, Daisy knew where they were gonna meet at.

"Come on Jay!" Daisy cried, "If ur any slower, we'll miss the meeting day, which is in 3 days!"

"Yea yea yea," Jay groaned, still tried since Daisy had woken him up very early to pack.

"Come on slow poke!"

"Slow down!"

"No!"

"Daisy!"

"No!"

"GOD! Do u have to run?!"

"Yes!"

* * *

Teena and Chris were training since they were already in Henesys. Though Chris had disappeared when Teena went to the potion shop to buy some potions to recover her strength. When she got the Hunting Ground he was gone. She asked around but no one saw him. Worried, Teena started to look around and even tried to contact him with his "C" shaped crystal but he didn't answer.

3 days later Cindie, Daisy and Jay reached Henesys. Coming from the west, Daisy and Jay reached the meeting place first and saw Teena already there dressed in a green and brown archer clothes. She was wearing a cute green hate and her blue bow was laying next to her. Daisy was still wearing her white top and indigo skirt and leather sandals since she didn't want to wear her thief clothes.

"Teena!" Daisy called out and saw Teena look up, then grinned.

Running toward each other, they hugged one another. The started to talk nonstop about their training and their new friends. Daisy then introduced Jay to Teena.

"Nice to meet u Teena," Jay said and shook hands with her, "Daisy won't shut up about u or Cindie. Where is Cindie??"

"Not here yet," Teena replied smiling, "But she will be here soon."

"So Teena, where's ur boyfriend??" Daisy asked as the three sat down under the large tree nest to a guy name Cody, who was holding an event stand.

"I don't know," Teena replied, "He's been gone for 3 days now."

"Aw are u okay??"

"Yea I'm okay. Imma kill him when he comes back."

"Heh I'll help u."

"Thx."

"Whats his name?? And what's his job??"

"Chris and he's a magician."

"Cool."

"Teena, is Chris a magician who wears normal clothes??" Jay asked out of the blue.

"Yea how'd u know??"

"I saw him a couple of times. In Orbis and Ludi. We talked, sometimes."

"Orbis??" -- Teena

"Ludi??" -- Daisy

"Yea. They're places way different from Victoria Island. I go there couple of times to fight the monsters there."

"Where are they??" Teena asked.

"They're on another island. Cost about 5k to take ship to Orbis and if u want to go to Ludi, its 6k to go there from Orbis."

"Aw man. That's expensive."

"Yea."

"Daisy! Teena!"

* * *

Cindie's been traveling for 3 days now and finally got to Henesys. And through each day that passes, she'll try to contact Tristan but he never answered. Getting depressed, she was happy to see her 2 bestest friends in the whole world talking to each other under the meeting place.

"Daisy! Teena!" she called out and grinned at their shocked faces, "Hi, long time no see huh??"

"CINDIE?!?!?" Daisy and Teena cried out and the 3 ran toward each other, hugging and crying for the long departure they had had.

"I can't believe I'm seeing u guys again," Cindie said, wiping a tear from her cheek, "It was lonely not talking to u guys every second of everyday for the last month."

"Yea." They 3 hugged again and Daisy had to introduce Jay again.

"Nice to meet u Jay," Cindie greeted smiling, "Ur the guy Daisy told me about."

"Nice to meet u too Cindie," Jay greeted back smiling as well, "Daisy also talks about u and Teena to me."

"Nothing but good things I hope."

"Heh, maybe sometimes."

"Haha. Its good to see her again. I was worried about her since she's only 14 but I'm thankful u guys met and u helped her. Thank u very much."

"Oh its no problem. Daisy could've have gotten stronger herself, without my help."

"You seriously think that??"

"Haha nope!"

"Hey! I'm right here u know!!!" Daisy said pouting. The 4 friends then laughed and went back to sit under the tree.

"Cindie, Chris isn't here," Daisy said since Teena didn't answer Cindie's question about her boyfriend, "He's been gone for 3 days now."

"Omg, have u tried contacting him Teena??"

"Yes but he won't answer." Teena said with tears in her eyes. Seeing them, Cindie and Daisy both hugged her.

When Teena calmed down, she asked about Tristan.

"He's been gone for the past 3 days too," Cindie replied grimly, "And he hasn't been answering either."  
"Aw that suck," Daisy said, "Lets kill them when they come back." The other 2 girls just smiles at Daisy's comment.

"But I'm used to it, he's been disappearing and reappearing for a while now. So it's okay with me."

"Same with Chris," Teena said, "That's weird."

"Now that's u mention it," Daisy out in, "Jay does that too."

"Wow, when did the conversation turn to me?" Jay talked for the first time since they sated down, "I just go train where there are stronger monsters. I bet Chris and Tristan does the same thing. They are stronger than u girls right?? You can't believe that they can get stronger by killing monsters they can already kill in 1 hit."

"You got a point there Jay," Cindie agreed, "I don't question Tristan on where he goes anymore because he always says he goes to train and I believe him. I mean, what's his reason to lie to me right??"

"Yea. k lets not worry about it anymore," Teena said smiling, "Lets go eat then go train k? I know we all still need to get stronger so we can beat the guys' asses!"

"Yup!" Cindie and Daisy agreed and laughed at Jay's pouting face.

"You'll never beat me," he said smirking, "I'll always be stronger."

"Whatever!!!" was his only response before he was being chased by 3 weapon holding girls.

"Come back here so we can kill u Jay!!!!!" Daisy yelled.

"What, are u nuts?!?!?!" Jay yelled back, "I ain't crazy!!!!"

to be continue…..


	8. Daisy meets Tristan in a weird way

Chapter 7

---Daisy's P.O.V---

I got bored of just sitting around and talking so I decided to explore. Walking about I saw a poster of an old lady in a purple shirt with pies. I got an idea and walked toward the poster.

Taking a deep breath I said out loud, "Ur so old grandma."

People around stopped and started at me but I didn't care, I was laughing.

"Look at all those wrinkles. Ewwwwww."

"Hey don't talk about my grandma," a guy said. Turning I was a cute guy with blond hair and gray eyes. He was wearing a brown robe and brown hat with a long staff.

Knowing that he was playing and was gonna help me get rid of my boredom; I decided to play along as well.

"That ain't ur grandma," I said, "That's my grandma."

"I see. We're related."

"Yes. But ur adopted."

"No, ur adopted!"

"NO! UR ADOPTED!"

"NO! U ARE!" I could feel everyone's eyes on us but I didn't care. This is too fun to miss.

"She loves me more though!"

"She loves ME more!"

"She only got u pies! Ha! I got cookies!"

"Pies are better!"

"NO! Cookies are! Don't u know! I got grandma's cookies made with her LOVE!"

The guy swung his staff at me but missed and hit the poster with a mocking, mad face.

"OOOOOOOOOOO. U hit grandma. She's mad."

"OOOOOOOOO, she's mad that u didn't stop me from hitting her."

"She's gonna attack u. Grandma used to play football."

"Grandma….."

"What are u doing??" Cindie asked, standing behind the cute guy. But what surprised me was that guy had like a happy expression on his face when he heard Cindie's voice and I mean very happy.

"Arguing about grandma," I replied and grinned at Cindie's confused face.

"OOOOOk"

"Hi Cindie," the guy said, turning around and grinned at her. I was really surprised now. They know each other?? Where?? When?? HOW!?!?!??

"OMG!" Cindie cried and hugged the stranger, "What are u doing here?? I went looking for u before I left but someone told me that u had left so I left without u. I'm soooo sorry Tristan!"

"I came back from training a day after u left. The people in Ellinia told me u went to Henesys. I'm glad I caught up with u before u went somewhere else." I saw Cindie and Tristan blushed and thought, "omg."

"O no. Imma stay here for a while with Teena and Daisy. Remember?? I told u about them."

"O yea."

"Hey, u disappeared without telling me again. And this time u didn't contact me at all. Why is that??"

"Sorry about that Cindie. Its just that I was training night and day to be strong so I can protect u. And I wanted to surprise u when I see u."

They were blushing again! These 2 are so slow! They should go out with each other! Why aren't they?!!?!? They like each other right??

"Cindie, this is Tristan??" I asked, "I didn't know he was so childish."

"Yea this is Tristan," Cindie said smiling, "And ur childish yourself."

"Whatever."

"Daisy huh? Cindie, ur right," Tristan commented with humor, "She is weird and is just a lil kid."

"What?!?! I ain't weird! And I'm not a kid! I'm a preteen," I said the last sentence with my arms cross because I was annoyed. Me, a kid! Ha! They must be joking.

---End of Daisy's P.O.V---

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---Normal P.O.V---

Cindie and Tristan grinned to each other at Daisy's behavior.

"Come one Tristan," Cindie said grabbing his wrist, "I want u to meet Teena and Jay."

"K"

"What about me?!?! I'm I not important anymore!?!?!?" Daisy cried at the 2 who were walking away.

Laughing, Cindie shook her head and the 2 left with a mad Daisy following.

to be continued….


	9. Chris comes back! And he hates Daisy?

Chapter 8

---Cindie's P.O.V---

Teena was really happy the day after Tristan came. When we all woke up, she was really cheerful. And then she told us, Chris was coming back. Daisy and I really wanted to meet Chris because they want to see what kind of guy can get Teena so hyped up. She said Chris also apologized about going away. He wanted to train on fire boars in Perion and he knew that Teena couldn't fight them so he left her. He knew that she would've wanted to come too but he didn't want to put her in danger and that he wanted her to meet her friends because he didn't know how long he would've been gone. Teena 4gave him after that. Hehe, he's so sweet.

That afternoon, Teena introduced us to Chris. Somehow, when the boys saw each other, they each turned white for like a second but then acted normal again. I asked them if they knew each other but each denied the claim quickly. Hmmm, strange. I tried to tell Teena about this but she was too happy to listen so I just 4got about it. I mean I didn't want to think that Tristan was keeping secrets from me. We never kept secrets before so why start now??

"GOD UR SO ANNOYING!!" I was brought out off my thoughts because of that shout. I also jumped like 2 feet because he scared me so much.

"WHAT?!?!!? UR THE ONE WHO'S ANNOYING!!!" Daisy cried out too, pointing at Chris, who was fuming.

"STOP TALKING U LIL KID!!"

"NO! U STOP TALKING U OLD MAN!!!"

"HEY! Want me to kick ur ass Chris?!?!" Jay, I can see, was getting pissed that Chris was yelling at Daisy, "Let's see who's annoying huh?!"

"Guys! Stop it!" Teena tried to make them stop fighting but she didn't succeed. Getting pissed at the fight, I got up from my seat and hit them all with my wand on their heads.

"Shut up!!!" I cried, "We're all friends here! If u can't be quiet, LEAVE!"

That shut everyone up. Thank god. I was having a head ach from all that yelling.

"Cindie! Why'd u hit me?!?!?" Daisy cried.

"Yea! Why'd u hit us!"

Great, the yelling was back.

"Because u guys are too loud! Look at Teena! She was 2 seconds away from hitting u guys too! And u know how scary she is when she's mad! I won't be surprise if u guys just disappeared and was never found!"

"K that's a good reason," Daisy agreed, calming down, "Teena's a monster when she loses her temper. Thank god, she's long temper."

"Chris, what did Daisy do for u to start yelling at her?" Jay asked, since he missed the conversation. He just came back from the potion shop and heard Chris yelling at Daisy.

"She just got me pissed. Her tone and her attitude, this is the first time I ever got this mad." Chris looked uncomfortable revealing this but I knew he didn't want to lie in front of Teena. O hell, Teena would've known if he lied or not anyways.

"Maybe this was a bad idea," Teena said, "Maybe u guys shouldn't have met. Then maybe we wouldn't have this much problems."

"Don't say that Teena," I said, feeling sorry for her, "Daisy can sometimes get us mad too remember?? And we still 4gave her and we still love her. Chris is only mad right now cause Daisy was pissed today too and decided to annoy him. You should know by now how Daisy is."

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?!" Daisy asked.

"I mean ur annoying. Now calm down or imma hit u again."

"Fine!"

* * *

After everyone calmed down, Tristan and I went for a walk around Henesys.

"Ur really good at handling people," Tristan said smiling, "Teena and Daisy are like ur sisters, I wonder how it feels to have siblings."

"Its just that I'm the oldest and before we left our hometown, my mom and their own mom, said for me to watch over them and protect them. U don't have any brothers or sisters?? I have a little brother at home. I miss him so much."

"No I don't. Are u regretting that u left him??"

"Yes but not really." Tristan looked really sad right now. I smiled and hugged his arm because wearing only a green sleeveless tub top and long dress and a brown pointy wizard hat wasn't good in the cold, "Don't worry. I regret leaving him but I'm okay here too. I have Teena and Daisy with me. And I have u and ur like my brother too because ur nice and protective. Ur my best guy friend,"

"Heh, that's good." Though Tristan didn't look too happy but I didn't ask him why incase he might get mad.

"Cindie…."

"Hm??"

"I…."

"Cindie!?!?!? Where are u?!?!!?" We heard Daisy calling me and I smiled.

"Let's go back now," I said, not noticing that Tristan wanted to say something.

"Sure," he replied but I heard him grumbled something about Daisy but when I asked him about it, all he said was nothing.

I really like my life right now u know why?? Because I have my bestest friends in the whole world with me and I have Tristan, who us my other bestest friend. I'm happy. Hmmmmm.

to be continue…..


	10. Meeting Sharlet and Barry!

Chapter 9

Cindie was sitting at the bottom of Ellinia forest after she and Tristan got back from their 1 month visit in Henesys. Tristan had disappeared again so she decides to train herself with the Jellie and Green Mushroom monsters around the Field South of Ellinia. She had talked to Daisy and Teena earlier and had heard that Jay and Chris were gone too.

She could feel herself getting stronger and knew that it was time to buy a new, stronger armor/clothes. But. She didn't have enough money. So, she had decided to fight monsters, collect their stolen items and sell them for some money.

Resting a bit since the many monsters had attacked her before, Cindie was talking to some of the people around her. She had made friends since her arrival to Ellinia but they were all stronger than her and were traveling around Victoria so she couldn't talk to them. So instead, she talked with other people.

When most of her strength was back, she said bye to the others and went to train again. She got pt from her chair but bumped into someone. Cindie looked up and saw a really pretty girl around the age of 14 wearing a really revealing black outfit. It was like a bare shoulder bodysuit/bathing suit. She was holding a cool looking fan and wearing a black hat.

"Sorry about that," I apologized, "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Haha, its okay," the girl replied smiling, "My fault for not watching for others." Cindie grinned at the stranger.

"Hey, I can see that ur strong," the girl said out of the blue, "Why are u still wearing those weak clothes??"

"I don't have enough money to buy new clothes."

"Want me to buy them for u??"

"Really?? U would do that for a stranger??"

"Yea, I can see that ur new here and don't know a lot. Names Sharlet by the way."

"Nice to meet u Sharlet! I'm Cindie." They shook hands smiling.

"Stay here k? Imma be right back."

"k" Watching Sharlet leave, Cindie was smiling and thought, "She's really nice. I hope we can be friends."

Sharlet came back and gave Cindie the clothes. She also got her shoes and a cute back hate with moons. Cindie took them from her but they were really heavy.

"Heh, I guess u aren't that strong yet. Here, I'll train with u so then u can wear them later k??"

"Thx."

After 4 days of training, I could finally wear the clothes and they were soooo CUTE! They black with gold trims at the edges. The black dress went all the way to my feet and almost covered my new black shoes. The top was also black and was almost like a jacket but o well. It went all the way down to my knees. They hat looked so cute with the outfit! I repeatedly thanked Sharlet over and over again because I really liked my new clothes.

Well, one day when we were training, a really cute guy with black hair with blue streaks came. He looked really strong too, like Sharlet. He and Sharlet hugged one another.

"Hi Barry," Sharlet said smiling kissing his cheek and they both turned red, "I want u to meet my new friend, Cindie. Cindie, meet my boyfriend, Barry."

"Nice to meet u," Cindie greeted shaking his hand.

"Nice meeting u too Cindie."

"Sorry if I kinda stole Sharlet from u. Haha, she's helping me train."

"That's ok. I was too busy to be with her anyways. Thx for keeping her company."

"Ur welcome, I guess."

Before splitting up at Ellinia Station, Sharlet and Barry each Cindie one of their Buddy crystal and Cindie gave them both her crystals so they can keep in contact.

"Bye Cindie! I hope we see each other again!" Sharlet said waving, "If u every come to Ludi, find us k? We're always there."

"Ok! Bye guys!"

"Bye Cindie!" Barry called and the two disappeared onto the ship, heading toward Orbis.

"Hmmm. I'll miss them," Cindie thought, then remembered her lovey-dovey parents in Maple Island, "well, since I'm kinda little stronger now, might go meet Daisy and Teena in Kerning City and help them get stronger too."

to be continued….


	11. Here comes Nelson! Haha

Chapter 10

Daisy and Teena were in the potion's shop in Kerning City. Training at the Sunset Sky place was tiring but they wanted to get stronger after hearing that Cindie got stronger. Plus, they've been having very strange dreams about the destruction of Windia. They also felt that somehow they really needed to get stronger fast or they won't accomplish their role in life or something. They don't know what it was but they didn't want to fail that feeling. They had told Cindie about their same dream and heard from Cindie that she's having dreams like them too. So they decided to train together so they can get strong faster.

Though, none of them can really considerate since their guy friends still hasn't come back from their disappearance yet.

"When is Cindie gonna get here??" Daisy asked impatient.

"In a little while," Teena replied, "Remember, she has to pass Henesys first, then Lith Harbor to get to Kerning. And u know how long that's gonna take."

"Yea but she sure is taking her time. It's been almost 2 weeks since she left Ellinia."

"Yea but 4get it. She's gonna be here soon. Now come on, lets go back to training, we don't want Cindie being the only one getting string do u??"

"No. Her abusing are gonna hurt even more. Let's try to pass her!"

"Haha ok."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I think I've been cursed to bump into people," Cindie said when she again bumped into the 10th person while on her way to Kerning City, "I wonder what I did wrong."

"Sorry about that," the guy who Cindie bumped into said, helping her get off the ground since he knocked her down.

""No its okay. It was my fault." When she got off the ground, Cindie started dusting her clothes.

"Thx for helping me get up," she said smiling when she was done, "Bye now!"

"Hey, u need help?? At least let me repay u after knocking u down."

"Thx but no thx. It was my fault as much as it was urs anyway."

"How about later then??" He called after her retreated figure, "I owe u one k??"

"Sure why not!" Cindie called back to him.

"K. Ur going to Kerning right?? I'll help u get there since it's kinda tricky getting there with all the mazes."

"Ok then." They 2 started walking toward Kerning when Cindie realized that she didn't even know his name!

"Sorry for not telling u my name. It's Cindie. What's urs??"

"Nelson."

"Hmmm Nelson," Cindie said the name, trying to see how the unfamiliar name sounded like, "Lets be friends Nelson."

"Ha sure Cindie."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they got to Kerning, Nelson said he'd train her and her friends. On their way there, Cindie had told Nelson why she was going to Kerning and he decided to help her. She was suppose to meet Daisy and Teena at Sunset Sky but didn't know where it was. Asking Nelson, he just grinned at Cindie's ignorance, and told her to follow him.

Walking to the other side of Kerning City wasn't a big deal. Though, there were people everyone, of every job. They were all gathered at the sewer entrance, trying to sell there things. Cindie never seen so much people before in her life! They were twice the more people than in her hometown Scania. And they were all selling things at very high prices that Cindie didn't think anyone would have that much.

"Hey Nelson, why is there such a big crowd here?? How come they don't go to the Free market in Henesys??" Cindie asked confused.

"Because the Free Market sometimes has too much people there so the people in Kerning started a little market of its own. And plus, every Free Market around the world of Windia is connected to the one in Henesys. So there's even more people."

"What?? So u mean that all the Free markets are connected??"

"Yea. See, if u were in Henesys or Perion and ur gonna meet a friend in either Ludi, El Nath, or Aqua Road, u just have to go into the Free Market and see them there."

"Wow. That's pretty cool. Is it magic?"

"U can say that."

"Its still hella cool. Victoria is so different from Maple Island. In Maple Island, there's nothing there but towns and normal people. No thieves, archers, worriers, or mages."

"Yea I know. I left Maple Island 2 years ago. I guess everyone here in Victoria were from Maple Island once upon a time."

"Haha. I guess ur right about that. It's sad though. U can never go back there."

"Yea"

They got to Sunset Sky without knowing since they were still talking. But then Cindie heard Daisy do her weird sound effects whenever she attacks a monster or just for fun like "Wa pa cha! and Cha ching!"

"Who did that??" Nelson asked confused.

"Haha, my weird friend Daisy. She always does those weird sound effects."

"Haha"

"Come on, I'll introduce u guys!" Nodding, Nelson followed Cindie to the top of the construction thing where she heard Daisy's voice from.  
"Cindie! Finally ur here!" Daisy cried, "I was beginning to think u died or something! What took u so long?!"

"Wanted to take my time getting here," Cindie replied, grinning at Daisy's sour expression, "Hi Teena and nice seeing u again Daisy. Haha. Hey I want u 2 to meet Nelson. My new friend. Nelson, meet Daisy the thief and Teena the archer."

"Hey girls. Nice meeting u 2," Nelson smiled at them.

"Hey Nelson," Teena greeted in a bored tone because she was tried to fighting and just wanted to sleep.

"Omg, u took a long time because of him didn't u?!" Daisy accused, "U chose him over us!! How could u?!?!?1 We've known each other since we were little!!!"

"Hahaha u crack me up Daisy!" Nelson said laughing hard, "Ur so immature! Hahaha."

"I ain't immature!!! U bum!" Nelson stopped laughing and grinned at Daisy.

"I bet I'm richer than u, u hobo."

"So! Ur a rich bum then!"

"Hahahaha." Now everyone was laughing and the girls 4got about the bad feeling they had before.

After everyone calmed down, Nelson and the girls started to train. It was more fun now since there were more people and Teena actually was not bored for a change.

to be continue…..


	12. Meet Kelvin and old Friend

Chapter 11

Training and becoming friends with Nelson really helped the girls 4get their strange dreams. He was really nice and liked to help them whenever he can. They were like his little sisters and that made them all the more precious to him. And plus, he's always with there for them since Chris, Jay, and Tristan still didn't come back yet after 3 weeks of being gone.

Nelson went to Orbis that day to meet his friends and the girls saw him off. He had promised to come back soon so they could train some more so the girls had wanted to surprise him when he comes back and see that they really stronger than when he left.

Teena was now wearing a red dress because she finally grew out of her brown and green out fit and because she didn't want to wear archer clothes. Daisy was now wearing red Chinese clothes shirt and dress and was now wearing an even stronger glove/claw for thieves. It was a Steel Guard; it appeared in her tent with a note saying it was from Jay. Daisy was really happy. The note said that he was coming back in about 2 weeks and that he really missed her. Cindie was now dressed in blue fairy clothes. One of her new friends, Tam, whom she met through Nelson, bought her the outfit, a new hat, and a big wizard staff. The hat was a blue jester, though she couldn't wear it yet. He bought them for her because he saw that she was still wearing the black outfit Sharlet got her. He also bought Daisy and Teena clothes too but they weren't string enough to wear them yet so it was put away from now.

* * *

Well, as the girls were training in Henesys, Jay had contacted Daisy, telling her that he wanted her to meet his friend Kelvin who he had met and who was a magician. Daisy then told Jay that they were in Henesys and for him to come here. Agreeing, he said he'll be in Henesys in about 3 days.

The girls were training, again, but this time in the Rain-Forest East of Henesys where they are fighting the pigs and ribbon pigs. Nelson told them that for them to get stronger; they would have to fight monsters where they could kill in either 2 or 3 hits.

"I wonder when Jay's gonna get here," Cindie wondered and grinned with Teena when they saw Daisy's blush, "He said 3 days right?? It's been 3 days since he contacted u Daisy."

"Yea but don't worry. Jay's gonna be here," Daisy said flushing red when she saw her 2 friends big grins, "Hey! What's so funny huh?!?! I'm just happy that he's coming back!"

"Haha, nothing's funny Daisy," Cindie lied, "U just turned red, that's all. Hmmm, I wonder why?? Hahaha."

"What about u huh?? U and Tristan's been acting weird lately toward each other, more than friends should be acting." It was Cindie's turn to flush red.

"Nothing's been going on between us," she defended her voice shaking because of her nervousness; "We're just friends."

"O whatever," Teena said shaking her head, "U 2 are in love with each other. Just admit it. U too Daisy. Why don't u tell Jay ur in love with him?? He's obvious very much in love with u.""

"We're not in Love!" Cindie and Daisy cried out, blushing as red as a tomato.

"What about u Teena?? Have u told Chris ur in love with him??" Cindie asked. Everyone was blushing today! How special!

"Sh…shut up Cindie! This isn't about me! It's about u 2!" Cindie and Daisy just laughed at Teena's red face.

"Ok, we haven't told the guys we love them yet," Cindie concluded nodded with her eyes closed, and with a serious face, "What are we gonna do??"

"We can tell them," Teena suggested, boldly.

"NO!" The 3 cried together.

"Too embarrassing," Daisy said.

"Yea. I want Tristan to tell me first. Just incase when I tell him but he doesn't feel the same. That would suck."

"Yea it would if Jay had a change of heart for me."

"Yea," Teena agreed, "And Chris for me." Now the tension was thick and heavy. They girls were really sad now that they think about their missing love.

"I'm kinda glad Jay isn't here to hear us talk about this," Daisy said relieved.

"What about me??" Jay asked and the girls screamed in fright.

"OMFG!" They yelled at him, "Don't ever do that! Ever!"

"Oooook," Jay said, confused as to why the girls were all jumpy, "What were u guys talking about anyways that got u all scared and jumpy??" When the girls heard what he said, they flushed again and quickly denied that they were talking about anything.

"Oooook. U girls are a little weird today." They girls only laughed nervously.

"Anyway, meet Kelvin." They girls finally noticed that there was another person with Jay.

"O" they all said at the same time, "Hi Kelvin."

"Wow u guys sure like to say the same things, don't u??" Kelvin said grinning, "Can u read what each other are thinking too??"  
"Huh??"

"Hahahahha, u girls are so weird!!"

"Ur weird Kelvin," Cindie said, annoyed with Kelvin's comments, "And no we can't read each other's mines. We've just been friends for a long time so yea. That's how we say the same things sometimes."

Before anyone could say anything again, a new voice called out, saying hi to Daisy, Cindie, and Teena. Everyone turned and saw another guy, who the girls recognized immediately!

"Kevin!!" They all cried and ran to hug their old friend.

"Omg, we thought we'd never see u again when u left Scania!" Cindie said laughing.

"Where have u been??" --- Teena

"Why didn't u try to contact us??" --- Daisy

"How strong are u know??" --- Cindie

"Hahahahha, one question at a time. Please!" Kevin said laughing at his old friend's never ending questions, "For the first question, I've been everywhere! Haha and IkindalosturcrystalsinAquaRoad?? Anyways, I'm stronger than u weaklings. Hahahahahaha!"

"Stronger than us?!?!?!!? And u lost our CRYSTALS?!??!!?!?!?!?!?" The girls screamed and started chasing Kevin around. Jay and Kelvin just watched the weird seen in front of them. Though Jay was a little jealous that Daisy had ran and hugged the other guy. He was pissed that she was so happy to see the other when she never seen that happy when she sees him.

"Who's that bastard," he thought glaring at Kevin, "Imma kill him for taking Daisy's attention from me."

"Hey u ok man??" Kelvin asked when he felt Jay's deadly glare.

"Fine," Jay answered quietly, still glaring at the laughing people in front of him

"Glad that glare isn't towards me," Kelvin though relieved, "Don't want to die yet. I feel sorry for u Kevin. Should have never came. Haha." Kelvin had figured out that Jay was in love Daisy when Jay wouldn't shut up about the girl he met in Kerning City when they had first met. So he asked Jay but all he got was grunt and a glare.

"Get away from here as far as u can," Kelvin thought to Kevin, "U got a wild dog after u now. I really feel u man. Haha, not really though. Good luck getting away. Though I wonder what would the girls do when they find out that Jay killed him?? Hmmmm too bad u can't kill him Jay. The girls would hate u 4ever. But, I don't blame u. These girls are F.I.N.E FINE!! Really envious of u dude." Kelvin was really glad that he wasn't saying his thought out loud or he would be 6 feet under ground before he knew it. He gave out a sigh of relief and continues to watch the weird seen.

to be continued….


	13. Joining a Guild

Chapter 12 (1-2)

Cindie and Tristan were in Ellinia together again. Tristan had just came back from his disappearance a few days ago. Cindie was really happy to see him again. She also heard that Chris had came back too.

Anyways, while they were training, Sharlet's crystal started to shine. Happy to hear from her friend again, Cindie ran back to their camp. Pouring water into a bowl, Cindie played the crystal into the bowl and Sharlet's reflection appeared.

"Hi Sharlet!' Cindie greeted cheerfully, "How're u doing??"

"Hi Cindie!" Sharlet greeted back, just as cheerfully, "Doing great! Hey, I just wanted to know if u wanted to join my guild. Its called the AznGangstas."

"Sure! Can u add my friend Tristan too??"

"Ok! Wait."

"Who's Sharlet??" Tristan asked confused.

"Oh. Sharlet's my new friend. I met her and her boyfriend before u came back. They are so nice and are so cute together!"

"Um Cindie??"

"Yea??"

"I've been wanting to tell u something for a long time now."

"Ahuh?? What is it??"

"Well. Um…Cindie…I…lo…."

"Here it is!" Sharlet's voice was heard. Just then, 2 blue tags appeared in the bowl. Cindie took them out and was surprised that they weren't even wet!

"OMG! How cool!" she said smiling and handing Tristan his tag, "This place is awesome!"

"Hey Cindie, come to the guild meeting we're having. It's in the Free Market in room 20 k? Everyone's gonna be there! Hope to see u 2 soon!"

"Ok! Bye Sharlet!"

"Bye Sharlet," Tristan said.

Bye!" The crystal then stopped glowing.

"Come on Tristan!" Cindie said excited, forgetting that Tristan had wanted to tell her something, "We have to get to Henesys quick! Do u know how long it's gonna take us to get to Henesys?? 3 days! We have to hurry!" Cindie stood up and started packing her things but then Tristan grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

"What's wrong??" She asked confused, "Don't u wanna come??"

"Haha I do and I know a faster way to getting there."

"Really?! How?!"

"Magic Henesys Map."  
"Magic...Henesys….Map??"

"Yea. Good thing I have some too. Hurry, u finish packing and I'll get the scrolls."

"Ok!"

* * *

Though Tristan was happy to see Cindie so happy and excited, he couldn't help but hate everyone who keeps trying to take her from him. He tried twice already to tell Cindie how he feels about her but they keep getting interrupted and Tristan was getting frustrated.

He gave Cindie one of the brown scrolls he has after she finished packing and was holding one himself. Seeing her confused, but cute expression, Tristan grinned and said, "You have a rip the map and it'll transport u to Henesys."

"Ok."

"And also, we might not be in the same place when we get to Henesys, so meet me by the FM entrance k?"

"Ok."

They both ripped their maps at the same time and disappeared. When Cindie appeared by the poster of Grandma Benson in Henesys, she felt like barfing.

"Omg," she though feeling dizzy, "I don't feel so good." Thanking Grendal for giving her the potions to rid her of her dizziness and sensitive stomach, Cindie took a lil bottle of the potion out and drank it. After she felt better, Cindie made her way to the FM entrance and saw Tristan there waiting, though he did looked panicked,

"What took u so long??" he asked concerned when he saw her walking toward him. He met her half to the FM and took her hands in his, worried, "Are u okay??"

"Yes I'm okay and nothing happened," Cindie replied smiling, "My dizziness came back so I drank the potion Grendal gave me. I'm feeling much better now."

"Are u sure ur ok??"

"Yea I'm sure."  
"Ok, lets go now."

"Uhuh." The 2 walked into the FM and met Sharlet outside room 20, at the very top of the columns inside the FM.

"Hi Sharlet!" Cindie greeted smiling.

"Hey! Great, u made it! Come one! Everyone's waiting."

"Ok!" Sharlet grabbed onto Cindie's right wrist while Cindie grabbed Tristan's and the 3 went into the room. Once inside, they saw 7 people there waiting and talking. And 2 of the guys caught Cindie's eye.

"Nelson?! Tam?!" Running to the 2 surprised guys, she hugged them, not noticing Tristan's glare.

"What are u doing here??" Nelson asked surprised, though he was happy to see her again.

"Sharlet invited me to the guild, along with my friend Nelson. Hey, are u 2 in the guild too??"

"Yea we are," Tam replied smiling, happy too, on seeing Cindie again, "Small world huh??"

"Yup!" Laughing, she hugged him again then she remembered Tristan, "Tristan! Come over here. I want you to meet my friends Nelson and Tam. Guys meet my friend Tristan."

"Hey Tristan," Nelson and Tam greeted but was confused when all they got was a cold glare.

"You okay man??" Nelson asked.

"Tristan?? What's wrong??"

"Oh," Tristan broke his glare and smiled at Cindie, "Nothing's wrong. Just thinking."

"Ok!" Cindie said smiling, oblivious about the glare.

"Cindie, u know Nelson and Tam already??" Sharlet asked, "Why didn't u 2 invite her to the guild??"

"Sorry Sharlet," Nelson apologized, "I 4got about the guild when I was training her. And anyways, I figured the guild was full."

"Yea and remember, I'm not Jr. master," Tam said.

"Whatever then. At least she's in the guild now so it's ok," Sharlet said grinning at Cindie who smiled back, "Come on! We're gonna take a guild picture! Everyone! Gather close!"

Everyone huddled close together. When Nelson and Tam held onto Cindie's shoulders so she would be in between the 2, Tristan grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him.

"Tristan??" Cindie asked confused.

"Nothing. I just want us to stand together."

"Ok!" Grinning, she turned toward the camera. Once the picture was taken, Cindie saw every pair of eyes looking at her and Tristan in the picture. Seeing how they had posed, Cidnie blushed and refused to look at anyone. In the picture, she was being held by Tristan and smiling happily. Tristan's expression was soft as he looked at her from behind.

Everyone else in the picture was smiling, except for Nelson and Tam, who had confused expressions. They were staring at Tristan and Cindie.

"Why were u 2 confused??" A girl in a sleeveless purple shirt and purple dressed asked. She was holding a wooden staff and wearing a brown pointy hat.

"Nothing," Nelson replied grinning when he finally figured out why Tristan has been glaring at him since Cindie hugged him. Turning to Tam, who was also grinning, he figured that Tam must has figured out the problem as well.

"Hey, lets go talk Nelson," Tam called, "You too Tristan."  
"Yea, sure bro." Nelson replied following Tam out the room.

"Sure," Tristan agreed, though he was a little hesitant.

When the 3 guys left, Cindie was introduced to the other guild members.

"Guys, meet Cindie," Sharlet said, "Cindie here's Elvis, Julie, Patrick, Evan, Jenny, and Red. You already know Barry. There are more guild members but they couldn't make it."

"Hey Cindie," Barry said, "How've u been??"

"Great! You??"

"Haha that's good to hear and I'm doing great too. Me and Sharlet's gonna get married. And of course, ur invited or Sharlet will kill me."

"OMG! Seriously?!?! Yay! Congratulations u guys!" She hugged Sharlet and Barry excitedly.

"Hi Cindie," Julie and Jenny greeted smiling after the commotion died down.

"Hi Cindie." --- Elvis

"Hey." --- Evan

"Sup." --- Patrick

"Hey everyone!" Cindie greeted smiling back. Ha, she loves making new friends, "I hope we can all be friends!"

"That would be awesome!" Julie agreed nodding.

"So, are u all in Ludi or whatever it's called?" Cindie asked grinning.

"Yea I am," Evan replied smiling too.

"We're in Perion," Patrick said, pointing to Julie and Elvis and himself.

"I'm in Omega Sector," Jenny pouted, "Hate it here."

"Haha, I'm in Henesys with Tristan, the guy who left with Nelson and Tam."

"Hey Cindie, can I ask u something?" Sharlet asked.

"Sure."

"Are u and Tristan dating??"

Flushing red, Cindie started getting nervous, "Um…no. We're just friends."

"Really??" Julie asked, "He obviously likes u." Not wanting to listen to girl talk, Barry, Patrick, Evan, and Elvis started talking about something else.

"Um…."

"And u obviously like him," Jenny said.

Blushing even more now, Cindie kept quiet. Before she could say anything more, Tristan came back.

"Come on Cindie," he said, "Lets go."

"Ok. Bye everyone!"  
"Bye!" Everyone called after them.

They left the FM in silence. Not liking it, Cindie decided to talk, "Um...what did Nelson and Tam want to talk about??"

"The usual," Tristan replied, "They wanted to see if I ever want to train with them if I'm ever in Ludi."

"Oh."

Though lying to Cindie hurt, Tristan didn't want to tell her what they really talked about. He wants to tell her when they are alone. He then remembered what they had talked about.

------

Flashback

Tristan followed Nelson and Tam out of the room everyone was in. Making sure no one followed them or was listening, Nelson began to talk, "So, what's happening between u and Cindie??"

"Nothing," Tristan replied coldly, "We're just friends."

"Really," Tam said, "Then why didn't u let her be with us when we took the guild picture, her own brothers??"

"Brothers??"

"Well not really. We just think Cindie as a little sister," Nelson clarified.

"o"

"So??" --- Tam

"What do u want to know huh?? There's nothing going on between us k? You don't have to worry about her." Knowing that they wouldn't get an answer from him, Tam thought of an idea.

"Well that's good," he said out loud, confusing Nelson and Tristan, "I have this friend who's interested in Cindie. Remember Nelson? I told u about him."

Figuring out Tam's plan, Nelson nodded smiling, "Yea I remember. What's his name again?? Alan or something??"

"Its Alvin."

"o. Haha! Yea Alvin. Now u can tell him that Cindie's single."

"Yea." They then felt a deadly aura and turned back to see Tristan's glare directed towards them.

"Where is this Alvin??" He asked quietly, "Imma kill him." Grinning at Tristan's reaction to their lie, Tam replied, "Behind u." Turning fast, Tristan shot an Energy Ball at the supposingly Alvin but saw that no one was there.

"Haha, sorry Tristan," Tan said laughing, "We just wanted to see how u feel about Cindie, that's all."

"So, how do u feel about her??" Nelson asked after calming down from his laughing.

"Fine! I love her ok?! You happy now?!" Tristan shouted to the 2 thieves in front of him.

"Very," Nelson and Tristan nodded and grinned.

"So u gonna tell her??" Nelson asked.

"I've been trying but I keep I getting interrupted."

"You should tell her quick," Tam suggested, "Or some1 else might take her away."

"Yea. We're rooting for u since we know Cindie likes u too."

"Thanks."

"k, we're done talking now. Come on, lets go back before Cindie starts to worry."

"Ahuh."

The 3 walked back into the room full of snow, though it wasn't really cold, and saw 3 girls surrounding a very red Cindie.

"Come on Cindie," Tristan said, "Lets go."

End of Flashback

------

to be continued….


	14. Author's note Very important Plz read

Um….hi?? Well I'm thinking of discontinuing this story. The ppl in this story are actual real ppl and the couple, Daisy/Jay and Teena/Chris, broke up. Well Teena and Chris broke up but I'm not so sure about Daisy and Jay. So I was saying, why continue when there's no point to? So I'm thinking of not continuing. Sorrie to my readers. I really am. Maybe I'll continue but that depends on if I want to continue with false information. Because u see, we really to play this game call Maple Story and everything that happened so far in the story, except for a few minor details, are really what had happened to us. Well, yea. That's what I wanted to tell u, my readers, that I might not be uploading anymore chapters. Sorrie.


	15. Another Author's Note

hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...well im bored...so! i decided to continue my story!...i already have chapters all the way up to, i think to ch 25 or 24, ionoe i forgot...they're in my notebook...and been there for a while now so yea, imma write them up and post them...so i hope u guys read them!


	16. Teena Joins AznGangstas

Sorrie I took so long to update my story even though I told u guys I was continuing to update...I've been really busy with school so I didn't have to type up the other chapters...well here's the 2nd part of chapter 12...HOPE U ENJOY!!...R&R PLZ!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 12 (2-2)**

The two decided to look for Teena and Chris and stay with them for a couple of days. They didn't want to go back to Ellinia just yet. Finding them in the potion shop, Cindie told Teena that Tristan and herself had joined a guild called the AznGangstas.

"I wanna join," Teena said.

"I have to ask Sharlet to add u then," Cindie replied smiling.

"Ok!"

"k! Be right back!" Running out to find water, Cindie forgot that she had a bowl and a bottle of water with her already. When she remembered, Cindie smacked herself mentally.

"Ok, I'm slow," she thought.

Contacting Sharlet was easy because even before Cindie placed the crystal into the bowl of water, it started to glow.

"Hi Sharlet!" Cindie greeted when she placed the crystal into the water and Sharlet's face appeared, "Is there any more room in the guild?? One of my friends wants to join."

"Sure, let me send u a tag."

"Ok! Thanks!" When the tag came, Cindie thanked Sharlet again.

"Hey, wanna be jr. master??" Sharlet asked suddenly.

"Um…sure I guess."

"Great! Send over ur tag so I can put the jr. master seal on it."

"k"

"You know, usually people have to pay 150k to become jr. and 10k to join. But, since I like u I'm not gonna make u pay."

"Oh. Does Teena and Tristan have to pay the 10k?? Because I'll ask them to," Cindie asked as she set her tag back into the water. The tag started to glow, then it disappeared.

"No. Since their ur friends, they don't. But anyone else who wants to join has to pay the fee k?"

"Ok" The tag came back. It still looked the same but now it has a gold seal at the top left corner that says Jr. Master.

"Thanks Sharlet!"

"Your welcome Cindie!!! Bye now!!"

"Bye!!"

Running back to the potion shop, Cindie handed Teena her tag. Then she showed the others her new and improved tag.

"Wow jr. already," Chris whistled, "Why'd ur leader make u jr. already??"

"I don't know but she had said that she liked me. Sharlet just asked me after I got Teena's tag. She's also said that I didn't have the pay the fee."

"There's a fee??" Tristan asked.

"Yes. To join, u have to pay 10k but Sharlet says u and Teena doesn't have too."

"What's the fee to become jr. then??" Teena asked.

"150k."

"150k?!?!?!?!??!!!?" The three cried out.

to be continued….


	17. Meeting and Confession! XD

**Chapter 13**

It's been about a month since Teena had joined the AznGangstas. She was happy at first because she was in guild and because Chris hasn't disappeared, yet. But one morning when she woke up, Chris was gone. Now Teena's happy bubble popped. Depressed, she wondered around Henesys in a daze until she bumped into someone and fell.

"Hey, are you okay??" the guy who Teena bumped in, asked.

Nodding, Teena took the hand offered and stood up. She smiled gratefully at the two strong people in front of her. One is girl around the age of 17 or so and dressed in a white and red Archer clothes. She has long black hair tied in cute and curly ponytails at her nape with red ribbons. The guy was also 17 and is a Thief. Noticing from his claw/glove weapon, Teena figured he was an Assassin. He was dressed in a black and red Chinese outfit.

Feeling weak compared to them, Teena blushed and thanked the guy again for helping her up.

"Its no problem," the guy replied smiling, "Hey, want us to help you train?? You could use the help."

"Yea," the girl grinned, "We have nothing to o anyways! Name's Eve by the way. This is my cousin Tom. What's your name??"

"Nice to meet you two," Teena greeted, "Name's Teena."

"Come on Teena! Lets go train!"

"Sorry for my cousin's craziness. She's really hyper for some reason," Tom apologized when he saw Teena's confused expression after Eve left.

"Oh! Don't worry about it, really. I have crazy friends too." Teena assured smiling at Tom to show that she wasn't bothered by Eve's energetic personality. She thought of Cindie, Tristan, Daisy, Jay, Kelvin, Chris, and Kevin own weird personalities and grinned.

Teena ended up in Perion with her two new friends. She now knew how Cindie felt when she first experimented with a map scroll. She herself now experimented the same feeling as she used the Perion scroll.

"Oh my god," she thought, "I'm glad I don't have a sensitive stomach or I'd be barfing any minute. Haha, I feel sorry for Cindie." Teena stood where she was because she never been to Perion before. She was afraid she might get lost. Tom and Eve found a few seconds later.

"Come on, we're gonna be fighting Axe stumps since I think that's about the only thing you can kill right now," Eve said.

"Ok."

Teena followed Tom and Eve around Perion. She amazed at this rock village and all it's natives. Though she did see a white girl in native clothes telling stories about her childhood. Apparently, she was found by the natives when she was young and have been living there since she had has amnesia and can't remember anything, let along where she was from.

Walking pass her, they entered a gate called the Perion Street Corner. Seeing all the monsters on a flat stone surface, Teena was impressed.

"Come on, the Axe stumps are at the bottom of this surface," Tom said.

"Ahuh." Teena replied, still amazed.

The three reached the bottom of the flat ground by climbing down a rope and jumping down from rock to rock. Tom started throwing his silver daggers, with red ribbons tied on them, at the speed of light toward the Axe stumps. Eve began to fight too. She started shooting her arrows at the monsters. Teena could feel herself getting stronger. Earlier, Tom had invited Teena into their party by handing her one party crystal. A party is when the people in your party fight, they'll get stronger and as they get stronger, so do you. The party crystal has magic in it and acts as your strength.

Not wanted to be left out, Teena began fighting as well. Hoping that one day, she'll be as strong as her two new friends.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cindie and Tristan were training on Blue and Green Mushies inside a very large tree just outside of Ellinia, when Tristan said he had to tell Cindie something.

"Ok," Cindie said, "What is it??"

"I can't say it here because we might get interrupted again. I know a quiet place to talk. Follow me ok??"

"Ok."

Going back to Ellinia, Tristan didn't stop until they were on the other side of the forest where there was no people. They stood under a big blue flower, which was glowing so it looked like a tall lamp.

"What is it you wanted to tell me Tristan??" Cindie asked when he stayed quiet for a few minutes.

"Well, I've been wanting to tell you for a long time now and….uh…"

"Yes?? What is it??"

"Um…CindieILoveYou…" –said it really, really fast

"Huh??"

"I…Love…You…I Love You Cindie. I loved you ever since the first time I saw you. And I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend." It was silent so Tristan took that as a rejection.

"Oh…I guess you don't fell the same way. Sorry for confessing and ruining our friend…." He was silenced with a kiss XD. When Cindie pulled away she was smiling.

"Silly Tristan," she said cutely, "I love you too and I would love to be your girlfriend." Surprised and extremely happy, Tristan pulled the love of his life into another deep kiss.

"Oh my god," he breathed out when the were apart, "I never thought you'd love me back."

"Haha, me either. I thought you only liked me as a friend."

"Never." Grinning they hugged one another and kissed passionately.

to be continued….


	18. Author's Note! plz read!

gonna rewrite this story and hopefully it's gonna be better...new title is The Prophecy.


	19. author's note

hey guys, i need your help again on looking for a fanfic on Naruto.

It's about naruto being a special ANBU and he is living in a temple or something like that.

Anyways, he is super strong and is placed on the genin teams to watch sasuke or something like that and the guys starts falling for him.

he then finds his mother's old desserts recipe and opens a shop. during the chuunin exan, he distracts orochimaru when gum clones and defeats neji by trapping him in ice cream, i think. he paints too.

during the invasion, a boy comes and says he is naruto's wife because naruto defeated him in battle and in his culture, that is how the people in his village find mates. this fic a slash i believe.

after the invasion, naruto starts to train gaara, neji, and lee i think and they become strong too.

thats all i remember about the fic. plz help by looking for the fic for me! thnx!


End file.
